Damn That Flight Attendant DESTIEL
by TheKawiiHaru
Summary: "A tap to Dean's shoulder broke him out of his tired daze. He turned his head towards the attendant and his breath hitched in his throat. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous with dark brown hair that was somewhat a mess and such light blue eyes that reminded him of the sky they were in now."


This fic is short because I had an idea and just needed to get it written down. Sorry if it comes off as rushed but that's how my creativity works lol.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he finally boarded the airplane. The whole ticketing thing and waiting was extremely stressful for the business man because he remembers a time where he had gotten there just a few minutes too late and missed the flight.

He was sat in first class of course, he was rich. He had money and dominance oozing off of him all the time. People had trouble talking to him because of that and it sometimes bothered the man. Although he came off as a huge alpha male, he really was just a gentle and warm person. People never bothered to get to know him though, they were always in it for the cash.

Being single at his age just seemed wrong, he was already 34 and he couldn't seem to hold down any relationship. He was a successful man but all he really wanted was a family and a wife or husband to come home to. It must be too much to ask for though.  
After a few minutes of people boarding the plane and taking their seats, a voice over the speaker system spoke.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.  
If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to re-seat you.  
If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

The voice was low and and somewhat gravelly, but all the same smooth. It was oddly beautiful to the business man. He desperately wanted to see who belonged to it.

Once everyone was seated and buckled up, the plane began to take lift off. It was jittery and shaky, but nothing the man wasn't used to.  
No one was seated behind Dean so he was able to recline his seat a bit further back. He never really got anxious on flights but this was going to be his longest one yet at over 14 hours. What better way then to spend this time relaxing and sleeping.

He closed his eyes for a bit, waiting for the flight attendant that would be making their way through the plane. Usually they had ones for separate classes. One would be in first class, one would be stationed in second class, and so on.

A tap to Dean's shoulder broke him out of his tired daze. He turned his head towards the attendant and his breath hitched in his throat. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous with dark brown hair that was somewhat a mess and such light blue eyes that reminded him of the sky they were in now.  
"Good morning sir, how are you doing so far?" The man asked with an inviting smile.  
"I-I'm alright. Thank you for asking." Dean uttered with a cough. He looked over the mans uniform. It was a light grey suit that fit him well. He also wore a name tag that read 'Castiel'.  
Is that biblical? Dean thought.  
"Would you like breakfast? And yes, my name is based off of an angel in the bible." Castiel stated with a smirk. How did he know? Could he read minds?  
Dean became slightly flustered.

"I'll take breakfast, yes.. how did you.." Castiel cut him off.

"I get asked it all the time silly, I sadly cannot read minds." He continued,  
"What would you like? The menu is in the compartment right next to your chair and table." Dean nodded then looked for the menu. Once finding it, he skimmed through the breakfast meals quickly, landing on pancakes with sausage.

"I'll take some pancakes and sausage. Also could I get some oj?" Dean ordered, finally getting out that awkward moment thing. He wasn't too sure why he got so embarrassed but it's in the past now, however close that past is.

"Of course." Castiel took out a small notepad and wrote down his order, then continued on to the next passenger.  
Dean waited a good twenty minutes for the man to come back with his food. He wasn't exactly hungry but he could eat. He wasn't one to waste anything. Growing up in a low class home with an always absent father makes you realize you need to hold onto what you have and not take things for granted.  
Castiel returned with a tray of food, placing down the business mans meal on the table in front of him.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me." The flight attendant whispered in Dean's ear as he stood back up fully. Dean looked into the mans eyes and recognized right away.

Castiel walked towards the attendants cabin with a light sway of his hips. Dean couldn't look away. That was an invitation he was not going to let up. Once the man had entered the cabin, he knew where he was headed.  
He left the food exactly where it was on the table, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up, headed towards the cabin.  
Dean looked around and made eye contact with Castiel who was unbuttoning his top.  
"Glad you got my gist." The man said as he removed his top with ease. Dean followed in suite, taking off his shirt.  
The cabin held two chairs and a brown table as well as a small kitchen. The room was cramped but both men didn't exactly mind.  
Castiel pulled the man to one of the seats and pushed him down, his fingers trailing the business mans firm chest. Castiel was a little surprised by that. Most of the business men that sat in first class were real scummy and pretty gross.

Castiel's nimble fingers reached the mans pants and he unbuttoned them swiftly, pulling them down just enough. He pulled the mans cock out of his boxers. It was large enough to the point where he needed both hands to wrap around the whole thing.

Castiel glanced up at the man whose name he didn't know yet, not that it mattered. They'd probably never see each other again after this flight.  
Dean nodded slightly as the 'go ahead' and Castiel licked his plump lips.  
Dean watched as the man before him engulfed his erection almost fully. That was a first, seeing as he was pretty big. He wasn't conceited or anything, he actually was well over 8 inches.  
Castiel's gaze never left Deans as he gave him amazing head, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. The mans mouth was so warm and wet and it felt really good. It had been a while since he let off some steam and doing it in a public area was so thrilling.

Dean felt himself come close to cumming, his stomach and balls clenching ever so slightly. Before he could say anything, Castiel removed Dean's cock from his mouth with a quite pop.

"Shit." Dean uttered under his breath. Castiel stood up and unzipped his pants, dropping them on the floor. He hadn't worn underwear before hand.  
Dean watched as the man crawled onto of him, grinding on his erection.  
The business man gripped the others hips and eased him down onto his cock. Castiel liked him taking some control. He wasn't really a top or anything, he always saw himself as a power bottom.  
Castiel's tight hole engulfed the mans dick entirely and it felt like heaven for both.  
Luckily his saliva made good lube because he definitely wouldn't have been able to take him whole if he was bare.  
Castiel held onto the mans shoulders as he bounced on his large cock, angling himself so that it hit his G-spot each time.  
They were at it for 10 minutes, biting each others necks and scratching. The pain added to the pleasure.  
Castiel was the first to cum, then shortly after Dean did as well.  
Both men were exhausted and hot and sweaty. Castiel rested his forehead against the others and gazed at him.  
"I never quite got your name.." He whispered.  
"Dean." The business man stated.  
A knock to the cabin door shook the both of them. Castiel's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, even though cum was literally skidding down his thighs. He rushed around the cabin, picking up his clothes and hastily putting them on.  
"Castiel, you in there?" A mans voice could be heard outside the cabin room.  
"Hold on a second." Castiel ushered then looked to Dean expectantly. He stood up, picking up his shirt and pulling up his pants then hid inside himself inside the small closet in the kitchen area.  
He could vaguely make out Castiel fixing up his hair then opening the door. A man around the same height as him entered and looked around with a smirk.

"What do you need Gabe?" Castiel asked as he folded his arms.

"I heard some noises so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Castiel could tell the man was lying, it was his brother for God's sake so he knew him like the back of his hand.

Castiel squinted at his brother, raising his right brow slightly.

"You're naughty, brother." The other mans gaze landed on the closet and Dean stiffened. Shit.  
"Well, I'll be in the other class cabin." The man called Gabe continued then left the room.  
Castiel watched as he left first class then turned to let Dean out.  
"Sorry about that." The attendant stated with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"S'okay." Dean said with a chuckle.

After they talked a bit, Dean went back to his seat. The other man had to do his job so he didn't exactly want to bother him. Castiel had given him his number which he was really happy about.

Dean laid back and sighed. This was by far his best flight.


End file.
